Drowned Puppy
by Solo's Orca
Summary: After his duel with Yugi, Jounouchi is dragged down to the bottom of Domino Harbour, will Seto dive in and save him? Seto/Jou oneshot


**Hello!! **

**the next paragraph contains spoilers for series 2 and one of the manga volumes (which I can't remember)**

**Thank you for deciding to read this story, basically it's my version of the bit in yugioh when jounouchi is brainwashed by marik and is forcved to duel yugi, then they both get dragged into the water by a big anchor they're both attached to, know the bit? jounouchi saves yugi but then is dragged down to the bottom of the harbour, in the manga seto drops the key into the water which saves jounouchi, in the anime shizuke dives in and saves him... so i decied to combine a bit from the manga and a bit from the anime and combine them together! (you can probably guess what happens lol).**

**Shizuka is probably OOC, this is because I'm not too sure what her personality is like... and wikipedia (my source of all useless knowledge) doesn't tell you :(**

**btw things in italics are thoughts**

**warning: swearing and some shounen-ai**

**pairing: Seto/Jou**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

**enjoy...**

* * *

Seto's POV

The bomb exploded and the anchor fell, pulling Jounouchi and Yugi into the murky water.

_Shit,_ Jounouchi only had the key for Yugi's handcuffs and Marik wouldn't be so much of an amateur to make both sets have the same key. I looked around to see is anyone was going to help, Mokuba was out of the question, I wasn't going to let my little brother risk his life. Anzu was standing nearby with a spaced out look on her face, the poison pill was still between her lips. The only other people were unconscious or (preferably) dead, I'd hit them extremely hard, I wish I'd had a gun... They put a knife to my brother's throat; I wasn't going to let them get away with that.

There was a splashing noise from the water, Mokuba and I ran over and saw Yugi who had just surfaced. I helped Mokuba pull him out, once he was back on the wooden docks he passed out.

Jounouchi didn't surface after him, so the keys must be different.

A plan jumped into my head, it was the type of dumb thing Jounouchi would do, but there really wasn't any other option. I could just drop the key in, but knowing the Mutt he'd not notice it and let it sink to the bottom of the harbour.

Quickly I kicked off my boots and pulled off my trench coat and duel disk, ran around to the other side of the large hole in the dock to grab Jounouchi's key shoving it in my pocket, then, ignoring Mokuba's cry of protest, dived into the water.

It was hard to see through the sediment filled water, I just kept swimming down, cursing the mutt every time I kicked my feet. I wasn't cursing him because I hated him; I didn't _hate_ him, quite the opposite really. Mokuba says whenever I get worried about someone I get angry. I was really worried about Jounouchi.

_The stupid Mutt's going to drown if I don't swim quicker!_ I thought urging myself to move faster, I hate swimming in salt water; it pushes you to the surface much faster than fresh water. _The harbour can't be _that_ deep;_ I had been swimming for what seemed like an eternity, _where the hell is that bastard? I'm risking my life for him damn it, he could at least give me a sign of where he is!_

Then I saw something below me flash gold in one of the few shafts of light that managed to filter down through the sediment. It had to be Jounouchi's hair; I was screwed if it wasn't. I was running out of oxygen, Jounouchi was probably in an even worse state.

I kicked my legs harder and soon found that the flash of gold was Jounouchi. He was defiantly in a worse state that me, he wasn't struggling and his eyes were half shut, as though he'd completely given up. The anchor had obviously hit the sea bed since the blonde puppy wasn't being dragged down.

I reached out and shook his shoulders; he looked up into my eyes. At least he was conscious.

_Stay with me puppy-dog_, I took the key out my pocket and quickly unlocked the cuffs, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close I started to swim up to the surface and wonderful oxygen. Jounouchi kicked his feet, trying to help and not seem pathetic, it wasn't much help but it was better than nothing, it was quite sweet really that he was trying to be some use instead of letting me do all the work.

The surface was getting closer and closer, I could see the sun through the murky water.

_Just a few meters,_ I told myself kicking with all my might.

Then, all of a sudden, we broke out of the water into the warm (compared to the sea) air.

We floated for a few moments just gasping in precious oxygen, Jounouchi was clinging to me as though if he let go he would sink back into the dark depths, however he was pulling me under water again.

"Jounouchi –gasp- let go of me –gasp- or I'm going to –gasp- drown," I told him trying to push him off.

"Sorry," he muttered letting go slightly, but still had his arms draped around my neck.

I started to swim back to the dock, dragging Jounouchi (arms still around my neck) with me. He kicked his legs and was a lot more use that when I was pulling him up from the harbour floor.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba shouted, "Why did you do something so stupid?!" he scolded. I decided to ignore his question as I heaved myself out the water and helped Jounouchi up, who lay on his back on the dock, still panting.

"I guess I owe you one Kaiba," he said. He looked like a drowned rat... no, that was mean, he looked like a puppy who'd been left in the rain all night, I smirked, _more like a puppy who'd been dunked and almost drowned in a polluted harbour._

"Moron, I wasn't going to let you drown," I snapped at him as I heard a car pull up on the other side of the large hole in the dock.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be good publicity for Battle City, would it?"

That pissed me off. Why the hell did he think that I had just risked my life for some damn tournament? Didn't he realise it was because I didn't want him to die?

I stood up, picked up my coat, duel disk and pulled on my boots then walked over to the panting teen so I could look into his eyes, "No it wasn't," I said glaring before dropping my trench coat over him, there was a cold breeze, I didn't want him to freeze. I turned to Mokuba, "come on Mokuba, let's go."

"Okay Nii-sama," my brother said brightly, "See you later Jounouchi."

"See ya kid," Jounouchi replied.

I started to walk off, Mokuba hurrying to keep up behind me, in the corner of my eye I saw the mutt's friends jumping out a red Peugeot convertible. (1)

* * *

Jounouchi's POV

Kaiba walked off leaving me panting on the dock. I was glad he'd left me his coat though, I really needed to change my clothes quickly or I was going to catch a cold.

"Katsuya!" I heard a very familiar voice scream, sitting up I saw my sister running towards me followed by Honda, Mai and dice-boy. Mai and dice-boy went to take care of Yugi.

"Shizuka!" I was so happy to see her again, especially since she no longer had bandages around her eyes, "How did the operation go?"

"It was great, I can see again big brother."

I got to my feet and hugged her.

"Why were you wearing Kaiba's coat?" Honda asked suspiciously totally ruining the sibling reunion mood.

"Because he saved my life and didn't want me to catch a cold," I explained, realising how stupid it sounded, why would _the_ Seto Kaiba save _me_? He hates me. But then again he said he didn't save me just for the reputation of the tournament, was he just lying? No, there had been _some_ truth in his eyes...God why was Kaiba so confusing!

"Where's Kaiba now?" Shizuka asked.

"He wandered off," I said pointing in the direction Kaiba had gone.

"Right, you're coming with me, we're going to thank him for saving you," Shizuka said, grabbing my arm and pulling me, "You can return his coat as well."

"Wait, Sis! All Kaiba's gonna to do if I thank him is sneer and make some lame dog joke!" I tried to stop her, but she was determined, "Fine," I gave in, Kaiba _had_ saved my life after all, "Honda, make sure Yugi's okay."

We ran around in the direction Kaiba had gone and after rounding a corner saw him getting into a limo.

"Kaiba!" I called; the brunette stopped and looked at me with those beautiful piercing blue eyes. I've always loved his eyes, the only part of him I actually like... excluding his rather hot body... and perfect hair, oh and the fact he doesn't take crap from anyone. Who am I kidding? I like him a lot more than I let on, I'm not sure if it's love though. I've never been in love so I've got no idea what it feels like.

"What?" he snapped, looking irritated.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my brother," Shizuka said.

_Treat my sister like you treat me and I swear I will kill you!_ I thought. I like him, but I'm still allowed to want to murder him if he starts insulting my sister... aren't I?

Luckily Kaiba decided to be civil, "I wasn't going to stand around and let someone die," he turned to look at me; I could almost hear him think, 'even if it was the mutt'.

"Here," I said handing over the trench coat after a few moments of awkward silence, Kaiba took it and put it on.

"Nii-sama, why are you standing around- oh hi Jounouchi," Mokuba said poking his head out the car.

"Hi Mokuba," I said, I liked the younger Kaiba, he was much nicer than his brother...if you ignore the time he tried to poison Yugi and me. (2)

I realised Kaiba was staring at me; I gave him a 'what do you want?' look. To be honest it was getting awkward now, I just wanted to go back and see Yugi and the rest of my friends.

"Jounouchi, can I speak to you for a moment?" The brunette CEO asked suddenly.

"Um... sure," I replied, what's the worst that could happen? Kaiba grabbed my arm and pulled me into an ally way further up the street.

"So what do you want?" I asked pulling my arm out of Kaiba's grasp.

"I didn't know your first name was 'Katsuya'," he said, I was dumbstruck, he wanted to talk about _my name_!

"Yeah, so what?" I snapped.

"It's pretty," Kaiba shrugged, "it suits you."

I blushed slightly, feeling flustered, "Really? Well _Seto_ if all we're gonna to talk about is my name then I'm off," I turned to leave, but a hand grabbed my arm again and pulled me round. I hadn't expected that, nor had I expected the soft lips being pressed against my own.

It took a few seconds to sink in. _Seto Kaiba _was kissing_ me_.

Kaiba pulled away after a few seconds, "I saved you because I really like you," I looked into his sapphire eyes, was that affection I could see?, "I think we need to talk about this and now isn't the best time," he said, "so, meet me outside the KaibaCorp building at midday on the first Saturday after Battle City has finished." It sounded as though he'd been planning this for a long time.

"I'm not goin' to go easy on you during the finals just because you like me," I told Kaiba. My cheeks burnt with embarrassment when I said, "and because I like you."

"Neither am I," the CEO replied, "I'm planning on winning and not letting anything get in my way."

I sighed, typical Kaiba, of course I was pretty sure Yugi would defeat him.

"Well, my friends are gonna be worrin' about me, so I'd better head off," I kissed his cheek, "thanks for rescuin' me," with that I walked out the ally way.

"You'd better not be late, Mutt," Kaiba called after me.

"I wouldn't dream of it, moneybags," I called over my shoulder.

Shizuka and Mokuba abruptly stopped talking when I arrived back at the limo, I was pretty sure they were talking about their big brothers. They could probably see my cheeks were still slightly pink and were both jumping to conclusions.

"See you around Jounouchi, bye Shizuka," the younger Kaiba said shooting his brother, who had just arrived, a knowing look. The Kaiba brothers then climbed into the waiting limo which then drove away.

"Do you like Kaiba?" Shizuka asked immediately, "Mokuba said that Kaiba likes you."

"We're gonna talk about it after Battle City," I told her, "Please don't tell my friends, I'm not sure how they'll react to the news."

"They'll accept you; they all seem like nice guys."

"I really missed you Shizuka," I said, partly to change the subject, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her close.

"I missed you too Katsuya and I don't mind if you're gay," She said smiling and running away before I could grab her and tickle her (which is what I did when I was annoyed with her). We ran back to my friends, I was trying to catch her but failing.

I was looking forward to my chat with Kaiba, especially if he decided to buy me lunch.

**(1) according to my friend the Mai's car is a peugeot**

**(2) that bit happens in either volume 3 or 4 of the yugioh manga (****I don't read it much because I hate the fact Mokuba's evil)**

**hope you enjoyed that, please review but no flames, constructive critisism is welcome though!**


End file.
